1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with the art of straightening the pins or leads of a semi-conductor device so that they are substantially parallel to one another and are in condition for easy insertion into circuitry sockets.
2. Prior Art
When semi-conductor devices such as integrated circuits, transistors and the like are formulated, they are often formed with a plurality of generally equally spaced pins or leads extending therefrom. The pins are generally cut off using a metal cutting scissors or the like. This results in the pins being gathered together into a bundle. The typical prior art procedure has been to hand straighten the bundle of pins with bladed instruments or the like so that each of the pins are generally parallel one to the other and ready for insertion into a socket. This has of course required considerable time thus increasing the costs of the resulting ready to use semi-conductor devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for straightening the leads or pins of a semi-conductor device which operates automatically and in a relatively short period of time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for straightening the leads of a a semi-conductor device to be substantially parallel.
These and other objects of the invention as will become apparent from the following description are accomplished as described herein.